Contando una historia
by Alykea
Summary: Un mortifago ataca a los Dursley....es hora de que conozcan la historia de Harry Potter. 2º capitulo!
1. Default Chapter

**_Los Dursley y un mortifago_**

Era de noche en Privet Drive, sólo algunas farolas iluminaban la calle y el silencio reinaba por todas partes.

En la habitación más pequeña de numero 4, un joven de cabello negro azabache se revolvía entre las sabanas, posiblemente debido a un sueño.

Voldemort se encontraba sentado rodeado por sus más fieles mortifagos, esperando sus órdenes.

- _uno de nuestros espías me ha informado que nuestro "estimado" y "querido" Harry Potter, saldrá esta noche a visitar a sus compañeros..._

- _entonces será muy fácil atraparlo..._

- _No. Esta noche nuestro objetivo es distinto. Aún no podemos atacar al chico, ese viejo loco de Dumbledore lo tiene bien protegido, no...nuestro objetivo es mucho más sencillo._

- _¿Podría hacernos participes d sus planes, Señor?- _preguntaba un mortifago a la vez que se inclinaba.

- _No podemos coger a Potter, pero si a tres ciertos muggles que lo cuidan, mataremos de nuevo a la familia de Potter – _dijo Voldemort con una mueca de satisfacción.

- _Pero...Señor, no digo que su plan no sea perfecto – _habló un mortifago con voz temblorosa_ – es más...su plan es único..pero...esa casa ha estado protegida desde que el muchacho llegó a ella._

- _¡¿Cómo tienes la osadía de corregirme?!¡¿acaso no crees que no he pensado en eso?! CRUCIO._

El mortifago cayó al suelo desmayado por el dolor. 

- _Bien, después de 15 años, algunos de vuestros compañeros han conseguido neutralizar ese pequeño problema. Cuando Potter descubra que su familia a muerto, se vendrá abajo, bajara la guardia y será más sencillo atraparlo. JAJAJAJAJA _(n/a: como se nota que Voldemort no conoce a los Dursley)

- _Nott, son tres insignificantes mosquitos, encárgate de ellos._

- _Sí mi Señor._

Pero lo que el Señor Tenebroso no sabia era que Harry no se había ido esa noche de Privet Drive, debido a las advertencias del profesor Dumbledore.

Harry despertó sobresaltado, si había entendido bien, en esos momentos un mortifago venia directo a matar a los Dursley.

Se levantó rápidamente y se asomó por la ventana, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

"Harry no seas estúpido" se recriminó mentalmente "no creo que ningún mortifago llame a la puerta".

Tan rápido como pudo, escribió una nota a Dumbledore contándole su sueño y pidiendo ayuda, se la entregó a Hedwig, diciéndole que era muy muy urgente, la cual salió volando lo más deprisa que podía.

Sin pensar, Harry abrió su baúl de una patada y cogió la varita, dando gracias a que sus tíos no la hubieran guardado bajo llave, porque después de todo, no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Salió en estampida de la habitación y corrió hacia la de los Dursley.

Ciertamente los Dursley no era lo que él llamaba "su familia", ni les tenia mucho aprecio que digamos, pero aun asi, después de todo, eran sus tíos y no iba a permitir que los asesinasen.

Abrió la puerta de par en par de la habitación de sus tíos, esperando encontrarlos bien.

- ¡¡Maldito chico!!¡¿qué haces aquí?!¡¿cómo te atreves?!¡FUERA! – chillaba tío Vernon, enfurecido por haber sido despertado tan bruscamente por su sobrino.

Harry hizo caso omiso de los gritos de su tío y corrió hacia la habitación de Dudley, pero no hizo falta, éste ya se encontraba corriendo, pesadamente, hacia la habitación de sus padres, asustado por el alboroto.

Se introdujo en la cama de sus padres y tía Petunia lo abrazó.

- Ay mi niño...¿te ha despertado? No te preocupes cariñin, mamá esta aquí contigo – decía mientras lo acunaba y abrazaba (cosa bastante difícil puesto que los brazos de tía Petunia no llegaban a rodear ni siquiera una cuarta parte del cuerpo de Dudley).

Tío Vernon abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que Harry llevaba en la mano esa...varita.

- ¡¿Pero que haces con esa cosa?!¡¿cómo te atreves a sacarla?!

Harry, que por primera vez no se amedrentó al escuchar los gritos de tío Vernon les gritó:

- ¡SILENCIO!

- ¡A MI NO ME CALLES MOCOSO!

Harry les apuntó con la varita, estaba muy enfadado y le ardían las orejas.

- He dicho que silencio – susurró con tono firme.

Los tres Dursley palidecieron al ser apuntados con esa cosa.

tío Vernon iba a rechistar pero Harry le acerco la varita un poco más y con una voz autoritaria, aunque susurrando dijo:

- Escucha, en estos momentos, un mortifago viene derechito aquí a hacer una masacre si no lo detengo. Voy a salvaros el culo asi-que-silencio.

tío Vernon y tía Petunia quedaron estupefactos. Tío Vernon por escuchar las palabras de su flacucho sobrino "¿qué viene quien?¿a hacer que?", y tía Petunia porque, en cierto modo, recordaba de cuando su hermana aun vivía con ellos, lo que era un mortifago.

- Harry – dijo tía Petunia con un susurro y voz temblorosa - ¿has dicho un mortifago?

Harry se sorprendió, era la primera vez que su tía le hablaba asi, es decir, bien.

- ¿Sabes lo que es?

Tía Petunia asintió levemente ante las asombradas miradas de loa presentes.

- Bien – dijo Harry – pues si sabes lo que es, también sabrás lo que hacen, asi que dile a tu marido y tu hijo que mantengan la boca cerrada si es que quieren volver a usarla.

Tío Vernon quiso replicar pero, por raro que parezca, tía Petunia lo detuvo, y murmurando, le contó como oía a su....hermana hablar sobre esos mortifagos y lo que hacia, mientras que Vernon y Dudley palidecían cada vez más.

De repente Harry oyó un ruido abajo, en el comedor.

Hizo un gesto a sus tíos de que guardaran silencio, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se acercó a la puerta a espiar cuando esta de repente se abrió, golpeándolo y tumbándolo.

- vaya vaya, los tres juntitos, gracias, asi será mucho más fácil.

El mortifago no había visto a Harry lo que fue una suerte. Desde el suelo lanzó un hechizo aturdidor  pero con tan mala suerte que solo dio al hombre de refilón.

- Pero si esta aquí el señor Potter..

- déjales-en-paz

- oh! Que tierno. El niño Potter defendiendo a su familia, pero ahora no puedo jugar contigo. CRUCIO

Harry volvió a sentir ese agudo dolor que parecía partirlo por la mitad.

Tía Petunia chilló al ver el efecto del hechizo.

Nott paró.

- Bien, ahora vosotros tres.

Vernon se puso delante en un acto de valentía.

Harry, que volvía en si, pudo ver a tiempo como el mortifago se disponía a lanzar la maldición asesina.

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!- lanzó Harry el hechizo por detrás del mortifago.

En los breves instantes en el que el mortifago quedo incapacitado de lanzar el hechizo Harry tuvo la oportunidad de lanzar otro hechizo aturdidor que dio de lleno en la espalda del hombre que cayó inconsciente.

Adolorido y con dificultad, Harry se puso en pie.

Sus tíos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

- bien – intentó sonreír – ya está.

Acto seguido oyeron mucho pasos subir por las escaleras, Harry se puso de nuevo en posición de defensa aunque sabia que no aguantaría mucho más.

Cual fue su sorpresa, al ver al propio Dumbledore y a su padrino Sirius aparecer por la puerta.

- profesor, Sirius – sonrió

- ¿Harry?¿estas bien?- preguntó Dumbledore, mientras dos o tres hombres se llevaban al inconsciente Nott.

- Ahora si – y se desmayó.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Sirius, que lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

- No te preocupes Sirius – dijo Dumbledore – seguramente solo necesita reposo. Vamos a Hogwarts, allí estarán seguros. Señores Dursley, tendrán que venir con nosotros.

- ¡Nosotros no iremos a ninguna parte con ustedes!- gritó tío Vernon, que parecía haber recuperado el habla.

- Tendrán que acompañarnos – dijo Dumbledore diplomáticamente – si no quieren que otro mortifago aparezca, y esta vez no estará el señor Potter para salvarlos – dijo con los ojos chispeantes de indignación "¿cómo podían comportarse asi después de lo que había pasado?".

Sinceramente Dumbledore no sabia como, pero al final había conseguido trasladar a los Dursley a Hogwarts.

El director casi nunca perdía la calma, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo oyendo al señor Dursley despotricar sobre Harry. Que si el no viviera con nosotros no pasaría esto, que si no se que, que si no se cuanto.....

A Dumbledore le costó mucho mantenerse sereno.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Harry fue llevado inmediatamente a la enfermería y condujo a los Dursley hasta su despacho.

Escribió unas breves notas a los Weasley y a la señorita Granger mientras los Dursley tomaban asiento.

- Bien, es hora de que conozcan la verdadera historia del GRAN Harry Potter.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

hola

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con el primer capitulo de este fic, siempre me hubiera gustado saberla reacción de los Dursley al conocer la historia de Harry asi que me decidí a hacer mi versión, jejejeje.

Bueno, espero vuestras opiniones vale?

Besukis

Alykea  


	2. Hogwarts

Hogwarts 

Los Dursley, a regañadientes, accedieron a ir a ese colegio....Hogwarts, creía haber oído Vernon.

Estaba bastante enfadado, su familia había corrido peligro por adoptar a un..mago. Eso era algo que le irritaba profundamente, y fue asi como se lo dijo al anciano ese que se llamaba Dumble-no se qué.

Llegaron a un pueblecito, bastante bonito pero mortalmente silencioso, aunque había que tener en cuenta que eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada.

- Se llama Hogsmeade – les explicó Dumbledore – es el único pueblo enteramente mágico de toda Gran Bretaña.

Al decirles esto, el pueblo perdió su encanto a los ojos de los Dursley.

Como no podían aparecerse en Hogwarts, Dumbledore optó por los carruajes.

- ¡Están locos! Mi familia no se subirá en esa cosa!!

- Sólo es un carruaje – Hagrid hizo su aparición, encargado de recibir a los Dursley, aunque lo hizo de mal talante – y deberían subirse si no quieren quedarse aquí.

La reacción de los Dursley al ver de nuevo a Hagrid fue un poco ruidosa y anormal.

Petunia se puso a chillar y Dudley gimoteó y palideció acordándose de cierta cola de cerdito.

Subieron a los carruajes, los Dursley en uno y Dumbledore, Hagrid y Sirius (con Harry en brazos) en otro.

- Deberíamos haber ido en los botes – dijo Sirius – asi podríamos tirarlos al lago – añadió, estaba muy enfadado, su Harry había arriesgado su vida para salvar a esa escoria que tan mal lo trataban.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, los Dursley vieron los vastos jardines y terrenos del colegio, intentando ocultar su asombro.

"Bah! Seguro que presumen de jardines porque tendrán una birria de colegio. Nada puede compararse con Smelthings" pensó socarronamente el señor Dursley.

Pero cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse delante un enorme castillo que se elevaba majestuosamente en la oscuridad.

Dumbledore, viendo sus bocas abiertas de par en par y sus ojos recorriéndolo todo, sonrió y les dijo:

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.

Entraron al Gran Comedor, que estaba iluminado por miles de antorchas.

Vernon se asombraba por su magnitud, Petunia admiraba la pulcritud del castillo y Dudley...Dudley miraba el techo.

Mientras Harry era llevado rápidamente a la enfermería, los Dursley fueron conducidos al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Esos observaron recelosos todos los cacharros "inútiles" que ese hombre tenia en su despacho. En la opinión de Vernon eso no era un despacho, era un cuartos para guardar trastos.

Petunia dio un breve gritito y todos se volvieron a ver la causa del grito.

- Ah! – Dumbledore les dijo – les presento a Fawkes, mi fénix , es el más leal de mis amigos.

"locos, todos están locos" pensó Vernon.

- Siéntense – dijo el director – bien, es hora de que conozcan la historia del gran Harry Potter.

- ¿El gran Harry Potter? – Vernon río con sorna - ¿cómo pueden llamar asi a un chiquillo tan inútil?

Dumbledore hizo acopio de todo su aplomo para no gritarle al señor Dursley, ese hombre era insufrible.

- Señores Dursley, ciertamente ustedes no conocen la verdadera historia de su sobrino, ni todas las proezas que ha levado acabo durante estos 6 años.

"¿proezas?"

- La historia comienza con el surgimiento de un mago tenebroso, reconocido en el mundo entero como el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort era cruel y despiadado, anhelaba por encima de todo el poder para subyugar a los nuestros y borrar del planeta a los suyos, los muggles y los magos y brujas con sangre muggle en sus venas. Mató a un sinfín de personas, tanto por placer como por "negocios" podríamos decir.

Una noche, apareció en la casa de James y Lily Potter, cuando Harry contaba tan sólo un año de edad. Cuando Voldemort asesinó a los padres de Harry, utilizó una maldición asesina, la misma que iba a acabar con ustedes esta misma noche. Esta maldición no tiene contrahechizo, es decir, no hay manera de interceptarla, nadie ha podido librarse de ella excepto su sobrino. Por ese motivo Harry fue conocido como Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió. Su sobrino es mundialmente famoso, no hay mago sobre la faz de la tierra que no conozca su nombre.

- Un momento, un momento – habló por primera vez Petunia - ¿qué Harry es famoso? 

- Asi es. Pero déjenme que continúe y por favor, no me interrumpan – contestó Dumbledore. – cuando Harry derrotó a Voldemort, éste se convirtió en una especie de espíritu, y anduvo escondido por todo el mundo. Durante diez años vivimos relativamente en paz, hasta que, en el primer año en el que Harry llegó aquí, Voldemort atacó de nuevo mediante un profesor con la intención de robar una piedra legendaria para hacerse inmortal, Harry junto con Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger pasaron las pruebas que protegían la piedra y se enfrentó a él, y aun a costa de su propia vida, volvió a salvar al mundo mágico.

Conforme Dumbledore relataba la historia a unos Dursley muy sorprendidos, no podía evitar que sus ojos resplandecieran de orgullo, cosa que no agradó ni lo más mínimo a Vernon, no soportaba que el director de una escuela alabara tanto a ese estúpido mocoso, cuando Dudley no tenia apenas contacto con su director.

- Y asi como Harry salvó a la señorita Weasley en segundo año, claro que todo eso no habría sido posible si Harry no dominara la lengua de las serpientes.

- ¡¿QUÉ QUE?¡ ¡¿QUÉ HARRY QUE?!

- Domina la lengua pársel.

Si antes los Dursley habían tenido cierto temor hacia el chico, ahora lo tenían aun más. Su sobrino podía hablar con esos bichejos asquerosos, eso era algo que no iba a tolerar, su inocente hijito Dudley no se mezclaría con ese....anormal, no señor, de eso nada.

- De acuerdo, es suficiente, ¡nos largamos de aquí!.

Vernon Dursley se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, seguido por Petunia y Dudley, todos estos no eran más que una panda de chiflados. Justo antes de alcanzar la puerta ésta se abrió estrepitosamente, dando paso a tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer.

El hombre que iba delante era alto, moreno, de barba negra muy tupida y parecía bastante cabreado.

El segundo hombre era serio, de piel cetrina y nariz aguileña.

La mujer tenia el rostro severo y fruncía los labios como tragándose el gritar al primero que se le pusiera por delante.

El primer se dirigió a Vernon, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que volvió a sentarse.

- ¡¡¡TU NO TE MUEVES DE AQUÍ, VAS A TRAGARTE LA HISTORIA HASTA EL ULTIMO DETALLE!!! 

Los Dursley palidecieron, ese hombre había estado esa noche en su casa, la verdad es que intimidaba bastante, pero aun asi Vernon consiguió "exigirle" que se presentara.

- Soy Sirius Black, "padrino" de Harry, y pienso encargarme de vosotros tarde o temprano.

- Sirius...

- No Albus, Harry esta ahora luchando entre la vida y la muerte por salvar a estos...asquerosos desagradecidos...

- Black, Potter no esta al borde de la muerte – dijo Snape

- Pero podría estarlo...

Vernon, sabiendo que el supuesto padrino de Harry existía, y recordando que era un asesino en potencia, prefirió callarse.

- Señores Dursley, permítanme presentarles al profesor Severus Snape, que imparte la asignatura de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin y a la profesora Minerva McGonagall, profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

Los profesores tomaron asiento, dispuestos a escuchar la historia que Dumbledore procedía a continuar (ante el latente fastidio de Snape).

Dumbledore procedió a contarles lo ocurrido en tercer año, revelando a Snape como fue salvado Sirius Black del beso de los dementores.

Vernon le interrumpió.

- Me da igual todo lo que haya hecho ese crío, no me gustaba tenerlo en casa y ahora muchísimo menos, hace tres veranos infló a mi hermana como un globo.

- ¡Pero porque insultó a sus padres! – saltó Sirius, con los ojos enfurecidos, aguantándose las ganas de estrangular a esos estúpidos.

- Sirius, calma – dijo Dumbledore – ustedes no comprenden a su sobrino, ha pasado por cosas horribles que un chiquillo normal de su edad no soportaría ni muchos adultos tampoco. Cuando alguna vez se le acercaba un dementor (ya les he explicado lo que era), Harry oía gritar a sus padres justo en el momento antes de morir – dijo Dumbledore, tenia que hacer que esas personas comprendieran a Harry, era su deber informarles de todo lo que había sufrido y todo por lo que había luchado.

Ante esta declaración tanto Snape como McGonagall quedaron estupefactos. Jamás habían oído semejante cosa, "debió de ser horrible" pensó McGonagall enjugándose unas lagrimillas que asomaban por sus ojos. Pero esto no parecía afectar a los Dursley, ¿cómo era posible que fueran asi?¿es que no tenían corazón?.

- Todo eso me da igual – habló Petunia – yo sólo quiero irme a mi casa, Harry es un bicho raro como todos ustedes, mi hermana y ese Potter también lo eran y recibieron su merecido.

Sirius se abalanzó contra los Dursley, siendo sujetado a duras penas por Snape, mientras que McGonagall, roja de ira, les gritaba:

- ¡CÓMO PUEDEN DECIR TAL COSA!. El señor Potter es un buen chico que no ha hecho nada más que salvar al mundo, salvarles a ustedes ¡por el amor de Dios! Esta noche estaba decidido a dar su vida para salvarles ¡Y ASI SE LO AGRADECEN!.

Dumbledore intentaba contenerse, y como pudo, impuso calma en su despacho.

Snape miraba a los Dursley con verdadero asco, el no sentía ninguna estima hacia Potter, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir cierta lastima por él, sabiendo que debía lidiar durante toda su vida con semejantes personajes.

- Hace dos años, Harry se enfrentó directamente con Voldemort y estuvo presente en su retorno, vio morir ante sus ojos a un compañero de la escuela, cargando la culpa por ello, presumo que aun tiene pesadillas y que sufre como ninguno de ustedes a sufrido jamás – añadió Dumbledore, sin poder ocultar la mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

- ¿Y que con eso?

- ¿Pero es que no tiene cerebro? – habló Snape por primera vez, esto resultaba indignante – Potter ha salvado el mundo más de una vez, ha salvado muchas vidas humanas, además fue despojado de su familia y de su vida y fue enviado a vivir con despreciables muggles, toda su vida es un infierno y aun asi arriesga su propia vida para salvar a aquellos que pudieron hacerle feliz pero no quisieron.... yo no estimo al señor Potter, y odio admitirlo...pero es el joven con más potencial y mayor poder que he conocido jamás, y ustedes no merecen ni una sola gota de la sangre derramada por el señor Harry Potter.

Todos quedaron asombrados antes estas palabras, sin saber como el odio que Snape le profesaba Harry menguó un poco comprendiendo que el chico tenia suficiente.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ohhhhh!!! Snape que mono!!!! ASI SE HABLA!!!!!

Jejeje

Hola!!!

Bueno, gracias a todos por los Reviews que me habéis mandado, me han hecho muchísima ilusión, graciasssssss.

Ala, pos espero que os haya gustado y darme vuestra opinión ok?

Besukis

Alykea


End file.
